


Hypnotic

by ashistrash



Series: Mutual Pining [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashistrash/pseuds/ashistrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With thoughts of his dorky friend Jaune Arc filling his mind, Neptune does the only thing suitable for this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> [slides in] [drops this here] [slides back out]
> 
> P.S. The song Neptune is playing is Hypnotic by Vanic x Zella Day
> 
> P.P.S. This was originally written on my tumblr http://oceanusxtimor.tumblr.com

          There were quite a few reasons why Neptune disliked breaks. The most obvious reason being he’d have to _look_  at his father, _speak_  with him, and possibly be dragged to various parties by the man in hopes of being _set up_  with some businessman’s daughter. The second reason being his team often came to visit and demand they use one of the two _pools_. Of course, you can understand why Neptune hates that. But thirdly, because although you don’t have the stress of studying on your shoulders, it’s pretty easy to get _bored_.

          Neptune was home alone. His parents had gone out, leaving him by himself in the large house. At first, this was like a _blessing_  as he was able to play whatever music he wanted, however loud he liked; he could shamelessly dance (or awkwardly jig and flail his arms) around the house in his boxers and not worry about people judging him. He could play video games to his heart’s content, and read as much as he liked. But, you easily get to the end of the list-of-things-you-usually-do-when-you’re-home-alone, and then being home alone suddenly becomes boring, and a little _lonely_.

          He was in his room, shirtless, music from his stereo playing softly in the background as he read one of the comic books Jaune had let him borrow. Neptune never usually read comics, but the look on Jaune’s face as he explained what these were about was so _cute_  - Neptune couldn’t resist. So, he ended up with a small stack of comics on his bedside table. And he had to admit: he was enjoying them more than he thought he would.

 _Jaune_. Neptune had been thinking about the blond boy a lot lately - probably a lot more than he _should be_. But he couldn’t help it. The two had been spending more time together since they first met at the dance, and between Jaune’s slight fanboying over him and fighting criminals, Neptune had found himself becoming more and more attracted to the other. Jaune was cute. Jaune was awkward. Jaune was kind. Jaune was brave. Jaune was funny. And, even though the blond probably didn’t believe it: _Jaune was hot_.

          Shivers ran through Neptune’s body. He thought about the time the two of them had been training in hot weather, and Jaune decided to strip off his hoodie and t-shirt, giving Neptune a _glorious_  sight of his torso; little beads of sweat clinging to his toned chest and biceps. His body became warmer. He thought about the time Jaune had come over and used the pool; the way he glided through the water, the way droplets of water dripped from his blond hair and clung to his skin, and although the picture of the pool was in his mind, Jaune was _still there_ , and that made it a little better.

          Blood started to run south when he recalled the time he accidentally walked in on Jaune getting changed, wearing _nothing_ but a tight pair of white boxers - the fabric hugging his ass _perfectly_ , emphasising the curve as he bent down to pull his jeans from around his ankles. Unfortunately, Jaune noticed Neptune standing star-struck before he could remove his boxers, and promptly ran over to where he stood, pushed his shoulder and slammed the door in his face with a furious blush across his cheeks. By reflex at the memory, Neptune’s hand flew up to grip at his shoulder, the same way Jaune had done when he pushed him out of the door.

          _So, this is how my evening is going to go, huh?_

          Neptune leaned over to his bedside table to place the comic down - he didn’t want to get it dirty after all - and resumed his comfortable position on his bed. He brought his hand back up to his shoulder to grip it, imagining it was _Jaune’s hand_  instead of his own. He thought about what _could’ve_  happened if Jaune had pulled him into his room, _instead_  of pushing him out. He was going to do it. _He was going to jerk-off to Jaune, his friend_.

          He closed his eyes and pictured the situation. _Jaune had his hand on his shoulder and had just pulled him inside his dorm, his teammates out. The other’s hand trailed down his arm, tracing the muscles, before tugging him by his hand to pull him closer_. Neptune’s own hand mimicked the actions, blunt nails lightly grazing over his own, tanned skin, causing goosebumps to spread over his arm. He brought his hand back up his arm to trail across his collar bones. _Jaune’s head dipped down to press kisses to his neck, occasionally nipping and sucking, leaving marks_. Neptune gasped as he pinched at the skin there, trying to create the same feeling of being marked, _god_  he needed it _so bad_.

          His free hand came up to push through his hair and tug a little while the other traveled down to brush over one of his nipples. Neptune let out a breath at the feeling; It’d been a while since he’d done this. _Jaune then harshly sucked at the skin on the junction between his shoulder and neck, pulling a whine from the taller male and leaving a mark_. Neptune’s body jolted at the image. _Neptune then found himself pushing Jaune towards his bed, stripping off his jacket and shirt as he did so. Jaune sat down on the edge of the bed, that adorable confused look on his face soon turning into realisation as Neptune positioned himself in his lap. Then, it was Neptune’s turn to dip his head into Jaune’s neck and pepper kisses along the soft, pale skin, pelvis grinding against Jaune’s as he did so_.

          At this point, Neptune was palming himself through his joggers, and his breathing was getting a little heavier. _Neptune ground his ass down onto Jaune’s growing hardness, switching between circling his pelvis round and short thrusts. The friction on his butt was amazing, but he wanted more - he needed more_. Imaginary Neptune whined Jaune’s name.

          Neptune pulled his joggers off - managing to get the fabric caught around one of his ankles in his haste - and immediately brought a hand back to touch himself through his boxers, trailing a finger up his clothed erection. He let out a breath. _Where was I?_  He thought, trying to remember where his imagination had left off. _At some point, Neptune had taken off his jeans, both of them now only in their boxers. Neptune was pinned down on the bed, Jaune straddling his waist, their clothed lengths pressed against each other._  Neptune’s own dick twitched at the thought. _He knew that Jaune would be nervous when it came to these things, so they’d take their time getting round to doing these sort of things. He would wait forever for Jaune if it meant he was happy and comfortable_.

          He couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled off his boxers, kicking them off his feet and off the bed. He reached over to his bedside table to open the little drawer, then felt around inside until he found and pulled out a little bottle of lube. Neptune flipped open the cap to squirt a little onto the palm of his hand and onto his twitching dick after spreading his legs. It was cold compared to the heat of his hand through his joggers and boxers, and sent a harsh shiver up his spine.

          Neptune wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and gave it a few slow pumps. “Mmhh...” His head lolled back onto his pillow as some of the tension was released in the form of pleasure. _This time, it was Jaune’s turn to grind into Neptune, his torso being help up by resting on his elbows either side of Neptune’s head, burying his face into the crook of Neptune’s neck as he thrusted his hardness against Neptune’s to try and muffle the little, adorable sounds that were escaping his lips. He threaded the fingers of one hand through Jaune’s tousled blond hair, while the other gentle raked fingernails down his pale back. Neptune desperately wanted to take off their boxers, but Jaune was making no movements to indicate he wanted to, so Neptune was fine with this. Jaune’s thrusts began to get faster_.

          “J- _Jaune_...” Neptune whined out, his own hand beginning to pump faster. “Ah...!” A dragged out moan escaped his lips as he pressed his thumb against the spot just underneath the head of his cock, pre-come starting to leak out. _Neptune brought his legs up to wrap around Jaune’s hips, pulling him closer as his hips bucked up into Jaune’s. They were both desperately rutting into each other; breathing heavy and quick, moans, hisses and whimpers falling from both pairs of lips, the fronts of their boxers wet. Jaune peppered kisses up Neptune’s neck as both hands fisted into blond locks, and he bit down on Neptune’s earlobe. “N-Neptune I--fuck...p-please, I’m--”_

Neptune’s hand had increased its pace, and he was now tugging and pumping his dick in the same rhythm as his imaginary Jaune was thrusting. His cock _twitched_  with every little moan and whimper that escaped Jaune’s perfect lips, and pre-come was now _dripping_  over his hand. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, his cheeks were flushed pink and his whole body felt like it was on _fire_. “Ah-- _God!_ Y-Yes, _fuck_ , J-Jaune...” His lips let slip as he pinched one of his nipples with his free hand, and ran his thumb over the slit of his cock with the other.

          _“F-_ Fuck _, fuck fuck_ Jaune _, y-yes--Aahh...!” Neptune cut him off with jumbled words and a loud moan. The sound of Neptune moaning his name sent him over the edge, and he bit down on Neptune’s neck to try and muffle his moan as he came, thrusting erratic as his body twitched with his orgasm. The force of Jaune biting down on his neck, the friction between them and Jaune’s muffled moans as he came had Neptune cumming hot and hard, his cock twitching in his boxers against Jaune’s own erection. “J-Jaune-a-a-aaaahhh...!”_

          The real Neptune moaned in sync with his imaginary self, ribbons of cum spurted from his dick and onto his torso as he rode out his orgasm, whimpering Jaune’s name _over and over_  as he did. His hand carried on pumping, slowing down when he was finished. Neptune laid still for a few minutes, thinking of the other scenarios he’d thought about of him and Jaune. And he realised, in all of them, _not once had their lips touched_. Surely, that’d be the thing you’d think of most when fantasising about your crush, but no. It seemed, to Neptune at least, he couldn’t bring himself to think about that - something so soft and _precious_ , he almost felt like a thief if he tried to think about it. Yet, he was still able to play out _dirty_  fantasies like the one he just had.

          Neptune was pulled out of his thoughts when his scroll started to ring. He rolled over to get closer to it to see the caller ID, and he almost face-palmed when he saw who it was. _Speak of the Devil_.


End file.
